The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed.
As semiconductor circuits such as complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (CMOSFETs) are adapted for high voltage applications, several approaches have been utilized for incorporating a high voltage device with a low voltage device (e.g., logic device or memory device) for system-on-chip (SoC) technology. For example, a laterally diffused (LDMOS) device has been implemented as an asymmetric power MOSFET that is designed for low on-resistance coupled with high blocking voltage capability. The high blocking voltage capability can be achieved through formation of a resistive path which acts as a voltage drop in the channel region of the device. Therefore, what is needed is a high voltage device with improved high voltage blocking voltage capability and method of making the same.